Tigers Again
by Silvertaills
Summary: Kishan, the son of Kelsey and Ren, suddenly discovers his latent tiger powers that for some reason still exist in the family even though the curse should have been lifted. He meets two other kids his age who also have the tiger powers and they go on a quest to defeat a wizard who wants to claim revenge for some reason or another on Kishan's parents.


**Hello people I'm Silver and this is my first fan-fic I've ever written so I hope you all enjoy what I've written and tell me if I've done anything wrong in the story.**

Kishan woke up that morning feeling the sun's rays tickling his face. The birds were chirping and everything was more or less pleasant.

"Kishan wake up." The booming voice of his father echoed through his room, ruining the pleasantness of it all.

"No peace, ever." Kishan muttered. The sound scared off the birds and left the room disturbingly quiet.

"You need to get ready for school. I expect you to make your best impressions on everybody today, after all the first day of high school is an important occasion." Kishan's father paced around the room, as if inspecting it for imperfections. "I should also mention that the bus is right outside."

Kishan rushed out of the room, not even bothering to change out of his night clothes. "Kishan." His mother called out to him as he rushed past the kitchen towards the front door. "I sincerely hope you aren't going to school in your pajamas."

"Why did this happen to me?" Kishan called out to the air. He quickly dressed himself and noticed from his window that the bus was taking off without him

Kishan decided that he already regretted high school. Kishan never was able to make friends throughout his years in school and as if his luck wasn't already bad, after he chased down the school bus his incident began to spread as rapidly as a wildfire throughout the student body by lunch time. As he sat down at the empty table in the school courtyard he could heard all the things being said about him.

"He must a lazy bum for not being able to make the bus on time." Stated the girl who had the drama queen type aura about her. "Driver even waited for a group of late kids."

"It was hilarious watching that guy chase down our bus! You should have seen him." Expressed a jock at another table.

"Well at least I made a lasting impression." Kishan said depressingly. His stomach suddenly wasn't all that hungry anymore.

As Kishan stood up to leave the courtyard a group of guys stopped him. "Hey kid we saw you little incident back there and thought it was amusing. We all decided that we will give you a discount on the "good stuff."

The three guys giving Kishan this offer scared the hell out of him. The first guy was a tall and skinny guy who had a crazy look in his eye. The second and third guys seemed to be the first guy's lackeys as they were both the fat and round type who seemed to be dumb.

"By good stuff you wouldn't mean drugs would you?" Kishan asked in a monotone voice so the druggies wouldn't figure out his fear.

The leader pulled out a bag of meth while the lackeys pulled out their knives. Kishan freaked. They were in a certain spot in the courtyard where there wasn't a person to see them due to bushes. "Yes actually. We heard that your family has quite a bit of money, so we've come to politely ask for a bit." The guy said while waving around his bag of meth. "If not…" He pointed to his lackeys with knives.

Kishan was too frozen in fear to call out for help, too frozen to reply to his attackers. His shadow which was behind him was suddenly in front of him. It was still connected to his body, but it was defying the sun shining down on him, but more importantly in was in the shape of a tiger. There was light everywhere the tiger had stripes but the main body seemed to be pitch black.

Growling could be heard from the tiger as it pounced on the shadow of the leader. The leader was dragged around along with its shadow as the tiger tugged on it and claw marks appeared on him as the tiger scratched him. Kishan watched in awe and horror as the scene took place before him.

The lackeys had vanished as soon as the tiger appeared and the tiger disappeared quick enough to make Kishan wonder if it the tiger even existed. School seemed to go by faster after that and when he got home the tiger seemed to seemed to suddenly appear again, suddenly reaffirming his belief in the tiger that now watched him from the ground.

"I guess we're lucky mom and dad aren't home." The tiger seemed to nod its head in agreement. Kishan had time to get used to the idea of the tiger all that evening and even started talking to it to pass the time. The tiger seemed genuinely interested in what Kishan had to say. Sadly it couldn't last as night fell and the tiger disappeared from sight. His parents returned home soon afterword's.

Kishan decided not to tell his parents of the day's events so they wouldn't think to put him in a mental hospital or something like that. As he went downstairs to greet his parents he overheard a conversation that he definitely didn't want to hear.

"Ren, we can't stay here after what happened." Whispered his mother. "After what happened we need to go back."

His father replied in an equally quiet tone. "Back to India? Maybe you're right Kelsey, but what about Kishan, we can't just leave him here?"

Kishan decided to have his say in the conversation at that moment. "India? Why would you want to go to India and more importantly what's so important that you would just decide to leave me here all alone?"

His parents had a startled expression on their faces as their eyes finally noticed Kishan standing right above them on the stairs. His father rushed to give him an excuse for not telling him. "Let's all talk about it in the morning Kishan. We were going to tell you but we've been so busy with stuff that we couldn't." An obvious lie.

Kishan decided that he could wait for the morning to come and hear what his parents had to say. "Ok but I want every detail, so you better get your stories straight before morning." Kishan said bluntly. He walked back to his room and jumped in his bed. After all the day's events he almost immediately fell asleep to dream of a strange trio of tigers battling their way through what seemed to be a jungle, one black, one white, and one regular orange colored one.

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it and will give me your reviews so I know what to do and what not to do in the future.**


End file.
